The Hectic Month of June
by Airy Hay Lin
Summary: Its the first month out of school and more portals are opening! And evil comes into Heatherfield!
1. Default Chapter

A little bit about WITCH:

Will Vandom. Keeper of the Heart of Candrakar, an amulet that transforms the girls into magical beings. Owns a dormouse and tons of frog collectibles. Can talk to appliances and animals, and can also teleport people. Good at swimming, and taking care of animals. Always gets into trouble wither mom and her crush, Matt Olsen!

Will's Facts Full name: Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom Age: 14 Birthday: January 19 Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Keeper of the Heart of Candrakar School: Sheffield Institute (classmate of Cornelia) Crush: Matt Olsen Likes: collecting frog collectibles, swimming Family: Susan (mother)

Irma Lair. Water bearer who has a funny, unpredictable personality. Always late. Enjoys eating, dancing, talking on the phone, and giving nicknames. Can control oral tests and ocean waves. Gets into trouble when she uses magic for personal gain!

Irma's Facts Full name: Irma Lair Age: 13 Birthday: March 13 Zodiac Sign: Pisces Element: Water School: Sheffield Institute (classmate of Hay and Taranee) Pet: Leafy (turtle) has a crush on her: Martin

Taranee Cook

Taranee controls the element of fire. She's into photography. She chooses math as her favorite subject.  
Taranee's Facts: Full name: Taranee Cook Age: 13

Cornelia Hale. Tough, confident, yet romantic. Elegant keeper of the earth element. Good at ice skating, mind-moving objects, making flowers bloom, and opening passageways.

Cornelia's Facts: Full name: Cornelia Hale. Age: 14. Birthday: May 10. Zodiac Sign: Taurus. Element: Earth. School: Sheffield Institute (classmate of Will) Crush: Caleb. Hobby: writing in her diary, Figure skating is her passion. Cornelia can't swim and is a little afraid of the water

Hay Lin. Cheerful, creative keeper of air. Entrusted with the map of the twelve Portals by her grandma, Yan Lin. Can fly and see the past using sound. Owns a restaurant named Silver Dragon. Likes to draw and design, collects comics and alien items, and writes on her hand so she wont forget things. She also likes Eric Lyndon, the new boy in Heatherfield.

Full name: Hay Lin. Age: 13. Birthday: June 4. Zodiac Sign: Gemini. Element: Air. School: Sheffield Institute (classmate of Irma and Taranee) Crush: Eric Lyndon. Hobby: drawing, designing. Favorite subject: Art

Now on to the first chapter!


	2. Sleepover part 1!

"WHY NOT!" Cornelia Hale shouted to her mom.

"WHY CAN'T I GO TO THE SLEEPOVER!"

"Because you got a F in math!" Her mom said coolly "And you yelled at me, so now your defiantly not going."

"YOU DON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!" Cornelia shouted back with tears streaming down her face. "NOTHING!"

"Sure I do, I let you go to the movies with your friends, I let you go on dates, and I let you go to sleepovers, but your just not going tonight and that's final!"

Cornelia slammed her door shut and flopped down on her bed. She took one of her stuffed animals and cried.

"If only she knew why I needed to go to the sleepover she would let me, but I can't tell her my secret" Cornelia told the animal that she was holding, "She just doesn't know"

Cornelia grabbed her phone and called Will "Will? Hi its Cornelia, I'm sorry but I can't come to the sleepover, ya mom problems, no I'm still gonna make it tomorrow, no I'm not sick, okay see you tomorrow, Bye!" Cornelia hung up the phone and just laid there on the bed.


	3. Sleepover part 2!

Will hung up the phone and turned to Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee. "I'm afraid that Cornelia won't be here"

"Aww why not?" Hay Lin said twirling her long blond hair "Is she sick?"

"No, her mom won't let her come for some reason" Will replied, "I guess she got a bad grade or something."

"Okay then." Hay Lin said turning to Taranee "You've haven't said a word yet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff that we could do at this sleepover!"

"Maybe we could braid each others hair!" Hay Lin exclaimed excitedly "And talk about boys!"

"And snack on pizza, and watch movies!" Irma added "Or, we could…"

"Or we could talk about our goals for our powers!" Will interrupted, "that's why I wanted to have this sleepover!"

"WHAT!" Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee yelled, "THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER!"

"Er, ya" Will said nervously, "pretty much!"

"We've been sleepover jacked!" exclaimed Hay Lin as she rolled up her red sleeping bag.

Irma rolled up her sleeping bag too "Can we go now?"

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Taranee as she too rolled up her sleeping bag.

"WAIT! Mrs. Knickerbocker says all the cool people set goals!" Will said to them.

"The same Knickerbocker who raps the school announcements?" asked Hay Lin as she rolled her eyes "WORD HAVE YOU HEARD! IF YOU'RE LATE FOR ATANDANCE, YOU'LL LOSE YOUR INDAPENDANCE!"

They burst out laughing as Hay Lin struck a freeze frame dance move.

"That's Hay Lin all right," Though Will, "Always the comedian."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Well at least she ordered pizza!" Irma said, "what type?"

"I didn't order pizza, but maybe my mom ordered" Will open the door and finished her sentence, "A dweeb!"

And sure enough, there stood Martin, four-eyed-Martin, in his pajamas and bunny slippers, holding pizza and his favorite game, "Knights, dragons, and newts."

Martin came in and said, "Hello girls, as it is a tradition for the male race, it is my duty to be your pajama party crasher!"

"Waaa?" Hay Lin asked clearly confused, "The male race?"

"Martin get your bunny slippers out of here!" Irma exclaimed.

"Ah, my little pajama princess is here too!"

"I AM NOT YOUR PAJAMA PRINCESS!"

"Of course not honey, now everyone smile!" At this Martin snapped a picture and then said, "Wait until the guys see this!"

A second later Martin was in the hallway on the floor, with one bunny slipper on, a half of a second later his other bunny slipper was on his face. "Wait gals! Don't close the do-" and in the middle of him saying "door", the door slammed shut on him, with the girls giggling.

"Well, we have pizza now!" Hay Lin said, "I wonder what type."

Irma opened the pizza box. "Its cheese."

"YES!" All the girls shouted. "LETS EAT!"

They all went into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Okay, we'll not talk about our goals! How about we talk about some battle tactics instead?" Will proposed.

They all stared at Will.

"Will… NO!" They all shouted.

"What, I was kidding!" Will said nervously as she hid four copies of makeshift books behind her back.

"Will, what's behind your back?" Hay Lin asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing!" Will said flashing a big cheesy grin.

"No I saw something!" Hay Lin countered, "And it looked like some makeshift books!"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure" Hay Lin said rolling her eyes

"I'm serious!"

"NOW!" Hay Lin screamed to the other girls how had been sneaking behind Will.

They grabbed her and held up the books.

" 'Battle tactics for Hay Lin, Battle tactics for Taranee, Battle tactics for Irma'!" Irma said, "Oh, and we thought it was nothing!

Taranee chuckled, "Will, what do you take us for?"

"Ya, seriously, what?" Irma asked.

"Oh, I know!" Hay Lin said, "Chopped liver!"

"EWWW!" Shouted the girls in unison.

"I'm going into the living room to get something real quickly!" Hay Lin said.

"I'll be right back!'

Hay Lin ran into the living room and grabbed her huge pillow. Then she sneaked back to the kitchen area. She heard the three girls in deep conversation, so she eavesdropped.

Will was saying, "I dunno Taranee, I don't think Hay Lin would like… SH! I think I hear her coming back!"

Hay Lin sighed, they knew that she was there, oh well, hehehe, they still didn't know what she had!

She ran in and bonked everyone on their head. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She screamed.

"AHH!" The other three girls yelled, "HAY LIN THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

They all ran into the living room and got their pillows.

"GOTCHA!" Irma yelled after she hit Taranee for the 10th time.

"So, I GOT YOU TOO!" Taranee yelled back as she hit Irma and Will on the head.

"YA! WELL, I GOT ALL OF YOU!" Screamed Hay Lin as she bonked all of them on the head again for the 11th time.

"TRUCE!" Irma, Will, and Taranee yelled.

Hay Lin stuck out her tongue at them. "Your just jealous that I have a big pillow!"

"AH!" Will, Taranee, and Irma yelled as Hay Lin hit them again.

"I know! Why don't we watch T.V.?" Irma suggested, "_Boy Comet _is on soon! The late one!"

"OKAY!" Hay Lin, Will and Taranee agreed.

Will turned on the T.V. "Billy, change it to channel 18 please!" Will said. "And hurry!"

"Okay, okay! Billy grumbled.

The opening theme song for _Boy_ _Comet_ came on.

"YES! AND NOT A SECOND LATE!" Irma shouted happily.

"Oh Miss Will, you know how much I hate the music to this show!" Billy complained, "Lets watch PBS instead!"

Billy flipped over to PBS, the news was on.

"Okay, T.V. off!" Will said and Billy went off.

"Okay gang, why don't we… Hey wake up!" Will said.

The three other girls were asleep.

"Wow," Will chuckled, "I guess they were really tired, wow, suddenly I'm really tired too… ZZZ…"

Will fell asleep in a second, but just before she did, she thought that she saw a dark shadow near the window, and she got a headache too. (A/N: Dun Dun Dun! You know what that means! EVIL!)

"Ah, now that they're asleep, I'll watch the news!" Billy said happily as he turned on.

"This is an important news announcement! A strange blue thing is in the Heatherfield Park! And creatures are coming through it! Wait, no! Please no!" The announcer said as Cedric came into the room where the people were recording the news report.

"Oh no!" Billy said, "I must wake up Will!"

Authors note: I know it's late! I've been busy with my schoolwork!


End file.
